


Tutoring (a Mae x Mr.Chazokov NITW fanfiction)

by WasiWes



Category: Night In The Woods (Video Game)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Lemon, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23903359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasiWes/pseuds/WasiWes
Summary: Mae discovers something about Mr. Chazokov and decides to do something about it.A fanfic I had half-finished for a while, and I decided to complete
Relationships: Mae Borowski/Mr. Chazokov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Tutoring (a Mae x Mr.Chazokov NITW fanfiction)

Tutoring

Another stagnant day in the decaying Possum Springs, Margaret Borowski, known by everyone as Mae, one of the town’s delinquents was once again traversing the quiet town by dangerously jumping on the rooftops and telephone wires as it was practically tradition at that point and missing it would have felt wrong to her.

Mae had been very bored recently, with her friends Gregg and Angus who were moving to Bright Harbor in a few days, and plus she was gonna start working at the Snack Falcon to replace Gregg. She was not looking forward to that, she didn’t enjoy having to be part of the system, but it gave money and also gave her an excuse to do something, anything, to keep her mind out of the events that had transpired recently in the town. Remembering it sent shudders down her spine, so she forced those thoughts to the back of her mind.

What could she do today?, visiting Gregg and Angus was out of the question, they were busy readying up for the move and Mae didn’t want to bother them, and Bea was busy today as well and Mae didn’t feel like dropping out of nowhere, cause even though they had made up after the whole... thing, that didn’t mean she felt comfortable pushing her around to do stuff, and Mae would rather take it slowly with Bea rather than bothering her just because she was bored.

This pondering of her future activities for her day continued for a while, until she saw a telescope next to a familiar figure standing in one of the rooftops, Mr Chazokov.   
Mae had always enjoyed her times with Mr Chazokov, she wasn’t a good student, nor was she particularly interested in a lot of subjects, however his lessons were always interesting to her and he was a pretty charismatic guy, “maybe it’s his accent” Mae thought, it also helped that despite him being around her dad’s age he was kinda hot in an ‘hot older guy’ kinda way.

After walking on some wires and with a couple jumps she arrived at the roof Mr Chazokov was in, stepping back from setting up his telescope he greeted her .

“Mae! Came to join me to look at the stars?”

“Sure, don’t have anything else to do”

“Great! You know the drill”

Mae bent down to look through the telescope only for her eyes to almost get burned.

“AAAgh! Dammit! AGAIN!?”

“Beh heh heh, Mae you always forget to put the filter on!”

“Geez! I swear!”

Blinking a few times to recover her vision Mae started searching through the sky for a constellation

“Are we looking for something in particular?” Mae asked

“Not really, keep in mind these are not like the constellations we saw last time, these can only be seen this time of the year”

After a few seconds of perusing the stars Mae finally found a constellation

“I found one!” Mae said, it was a constellation of two people embracing surrounded by flames, kinda grim Mae thought but that was common of these constellations by now

“All right! Let’s see” Said Mr Chazokov taking the telescope for a minute

“Ah! It’s... Groth and Malena” he explained losing a bit of enthusiasm as he said it

“Those are certainly names”

Mae expected her teacher to explain what the constellation was about, but was only met with silence, after a few seconds she felt like she needed to say something

“Sooo... what did they do?”

Mr Chazokov seemed a little... flustered to say the least, whether it was from thinking about the constellation’s history or something else entirely, Mae wasn’t sure, but there was some hesitation in his face about this particular story, strange after all the weird and violent constellations they had seen together.

“Well it’s... a long story but...” Said Mr Chazokov as Mae looked at him expectantly, now she was interested on what could possibly fluster her teacher this way after all. He cleared his throat.

“Malena was the town outcast, a... vagrant, something along those lines” he said stealing a brief glance towards Mae

“She lived on her own and was illiterate taking what she wanted from the town whenever she wanted”

“She sounds badass” Mae pointed out

“Well I guess in a way she was, as long as you don’t mind being hated by everyone” Mae said nothing at that statement preferring to stay quiet

“Anyways, that changed one day when the town scholar, Groth, took pity on her and decided to educate her so she could be one of them”

“He sounds like a creep”

“From an outsiders view, he does, however these were different times and he actually was a gentle guy that truly did want to see her better herself and not rely on stealing to live” 

“He was well respected in the town, but when the news spread among the townsfolk that Groth took Malena under his wing people started rumors that she was using him to live an easy life without having to do anything”

“Very Gold digger of her”

“Yes, but that was not the truth, in reality Malena found herself very attached to Groth and actually did her best to learn as much as she could from what he teached her, but the reason she did was not because she wanted to learn but because she started to... fall in love with him...”

“Oh... I think I know where this is going...”

“And those feelings were reciprocated, as time went on they became closer and closer until a few months after he started teaching her, the town folk found them cuddling together on his bed, and so they locked them inside Groth’s home and set the house on fire, the last thing the town folk saw was the girl and the older man hugging each other as the flames engulfed them”

Mae silent for a moment before she responded

“That... sucks a lot... they really did love each other huh?”

“Yep, that is the story of the forbidden romance between Groth and Malena”

“Man I wish I could have something like that...” said Mae “I wouldn’t care if it was with an older man”

The awkwardness was palpable in the air between her and her teacher, it was during it that Mae got an idea why Mr Chazokov was flustered before telling the story

“Mr Chazokov?”

“Y-yes Mae?”

Mae’s mind was an enigma for most people including herself, and she will never be truly sure exactly why she asked the question, but a part of her mind insisted it was the correct thing to ask at that moment

“Did you ever have fantasies about me?”

To say Mr Chazokov was surprised was an understatement, the worst part is that he didn’t know how to respond because the answer was... Yes, he did, not when she was in high school mind you, he was not THAT perverted, his fantasies mostly started a little bit before she went for college, something about Mae always fascinated him, apparently to the point of carnal desire, her wild disposition, her hot body and her beautiful eyes... and he hated himself for thinking about her that way, but what could he say to her? That he had fantasies of taking her to his room and ravaging her gorgeous body? That he wanted them to go to the old school and do it in their old classroom? No, he couldn’t... he kept those thoughts for himself and he wouldn’t tell a soul, but... would Mae really mind? After all she was not your typical woman, she was an unshackled spirit, she always did things on her own terms, would she really care that he had thought about her that way? Would she be fine with it?

“yes” 

Mae was shocked for a brief moment before letting go of the telescope and standing in from of Mr Chazokov.  
He was fully prepared for her to slap him, call him a disgusting pervert and jump her way out of his roof, never to exchange words together again. He was not prepared for Mae to start slamming her lips on his with a hunger he hasn’t experienced since his young more reckless days in college, he hesitated on pushing her off himself as a part of him was ecstatic of this happening, but his more rational mind was screaming at him to make it stop, for a few fleeting moments he was there kissing his student until finally a that rational part of him reacted and he pushed her off himself, perhaps more forcefully than he intended but he needed some distance to process what was happening

“Mae...! what are you doing...!?”

“I have too, you know?” Mae said looking flustered but not mad at being pushed off

“I have fantasized about something like this for a while” She confessed

“But Mae, we c-can’t do this, I’m old enough to be your father!”

“I know but... I want it anyway, isn’t it weird?” Mae said as she got on her knees and started to undo Mr Chazokov’s pants. He did not stop her this time, in his mind he convinced himself that Mae was gonna do it regardless of what he said so he might as well enjoy it.

Mae was on her knees, she finally had the chance she always wanted, she would finally see a dick in person, her teacher’s dick, she struggled sightly with the fly of his pants, the excitement of the situation getting to her, she was going to suck his dick, one of her teachers, a man who could be her father in age, yet here she was undoing his zipper to get his dick out for her. After struggling with his flyer for a while Mae finally got to see what she wanted.

It was huge, or at least she thought so, she had a ton of references but none from real life, but she could tell that at the very least he seemed pretty backed up, but who could blame him? When was the last time someone did this for him? She was gonna correct that.

Swallowing some saliva Mae's lips wrapped around Mr Chazokov's cock, she was inexperienced, but years of watching absurd amounts of porn and some very specific tutorials (she did not have any grapefruits with her sadly) made her ready for such an occasion, she tried to deep-throat him in one felt swoop, however that was a bad idea as she immediately had to get off his dick because of her gag reflex. 

“Mae! Are you okay?” He said worried 

“*cough* *cough* yeah I’m fine... just haven’t done this in a while” more like ever she thought as she re-positioned herself on his cock, the older man's dick was much bigger in her mouth than she had anticipated, and she knew that sadly she wouldn't be able to go all the way deep as she wanted, she was gonna have to change her approach, but she was going to do this right and it was gonna be sexy dammit! She started to focus her efforts on the head at first while wrapping one hand on the shaft slowly stroking it to start 

"Mae.." Mr Chazokov whispered

The younger woman was enthusiastically handling his cock with a feverish resolve he hadn’t experienced before, it was then she started to use her other free hand to massage his balls.  
He hadn't had this done to him in years and the prospect of it being Mae made it all the more exciting, he tried his best not to thrust his hips into Mae's eager mouth, afraid that if he did so, he would be done in seconds, and he wanted it to last God, yeah... this is happening he said in his head.

Mae hungrily sucked his teachers cock trying her best to keep her efforts on the head, she knew that doing something like this would be exciting, but the excitement was amplified by the fact that, should someone look at the roof, they would see her sucking her teacher‘s dick in public, the idea of getting caught sent shivers down her spine which inevitably reached her crotch, in fact, she felt like someone was watching them, but she did not stop as she figured if they just stand there watching and not saying anything why should I stop? Might as well keep going anyway, we’ve already been caught a hand desperately went to her pants, taking as much advantage of the situation as possible.

This went on for several minutes, Mae's tongue exploring Mr Chazokov's cock as much as possibly could ad he gently caressed her head while containing his moans of pleasure, trying to keep his voice as low as possible, Mae started to get almost knuckle deep in herself as she slowly but surely got further and further on his cock with each bob of her head, each lost on a forbidden ecstasy.

Mae threw her head back to catch some air, making a popping sound as her teacher's member stood at attention, she put his dick on her face right over her nose with her free hand and started to pump it fast, maybe it was the fact she never did this before but... damn! she liked his smell, some people would think it was disgusting but at that moment she did not care, it felt masculine and virile and sexy to her, and it was really doing it for her! 

"Mae... nngh..I'm close..." 

Mae didn't need to hear anymore, the moment Mr Chazokov stopped talking she took his dick out of her face and went right back to sucking it, this time faster than before, she wanted, no, NEEDED to taste her teachers cum in her mouth, to feel it hit the back of her throat, the idea alone was gonna make her explode. Her eagerness sent Mr Chazokov to the edge and accompanied by a barely restrained moan, he put both hands on Mae’s head as he shot his backed up load on her waiting mouth.

As soon as her teacher's load touched Mae's tongue, her body reacted with a rocking orgasm that shook her to the core, had she not been kneeling she would have fallen for sure as her legs became jelly, this was way better that she could have imagined, and she berated herself for never doing it sooner, the older man's seed filled Mae's mouth so much she almost chocked, but her enthusiasm had prepared her, she gave his dick one final suck before letting the semen roll on her mouth for a bit, to bask in it’s taste, a little bit of it escaping the corners of her mouth, before anymore could spill out of her maw, she started to swallow as much of the warm cum as she possible could. A lecherous gulp could be heard as she eagerly accepted her prize for a job well done. 

Mr Chazokov’s legs gave out finally and he decided to sit on the roof for a bit, his dick going flaccid after such a huge shot, his heart felt like he was going to beat out of his chest, and it seemed like the realization of what happened was starting to dawn on him.   
Meanwhile Mae was having a different experience, she felt... very content actually, she enjoyed it more than she thought she would, was she a pervert? Yes, but who cares? she got to... third base? Or was it second? Was there a fourth? She didn’t follow sports, and it didn’t matter, all she knew is that she liked it, a lot, and also felt like cuddling now, and so as the person of instinct that she was, she got close to her teacher again and began to gently hug him, even if he was still with his dick out. Just before she closed her eyes to savor the moment she took one quick look around to see if she could spot the presence she felt was watching them.

...

...

Nope, well... she either was mistaken and there never was anyone or they left to tell someone else what was happening on the roof, either way, what was done is done, so she closed her eyes on Mr Chazokov’s chest

“M-Mae?” he said

“Mr Chazokov?” she responded

“Call me Alexei, please”

“Pffft, gonna be kinda difficult, I’m way too used to Mr Chazokov! Alexei....”

That brought a small smile on his face, despite what they had done, Mae was still Mae

“Mr Chazokov...?” Mae said lifting her head to look at him in the eyes

“Yes Mae?”

“Have you ever seen my bedroom?” she asked earnestly

“No...?

And so once again the mysterious entity that was Mae’s mind made another question that no one could have predicted

“Want to come see it?”

End

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is, my first NITW fic, I had it for a while but never finished but now with all the extra time I've decided to complete it, let me know what you think as I'm planning a continuation


End file.
